Welcome To My Nightmare
by Spawn.Of.A.Man
Summary: SupernaturlXBuffy OC Set after Kendra,befor Faith.Buffy is mentioned,not actually in. After a new kid arrives at Beth'sc school,her whole life changes. She is now responsible for keeping her town safe from Vampires,and the new kid isn't all he seems.


**Welcome To My Nightmare**

**By: Spawn.of.a.man**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Supernatural or it's Characters! (Though sometimes they live in my imagination and on my TV xD )

**Prologue:**

_October 18 1996_

Dean pulled the girl closer to him as the song started. A girl sitting across the room gazed at the couple. She sighed and walked over to the punch table, grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups and filled it with the pink punch. She glares into her cup and reluctantly gulped it down. Slowly she walked back to her seat, her eyes still on the pair dancing in the middle of the gym. Her best friend sat down beside her. "Still not over the new kid yet, Beth?" Beth looked up and gave her a sad grin. "Shut Up Tabitha!" She punched her in the arm and laughed. "Like you have never crushed on a guy before!" She placed her head in her hands and sighed loudly. "You don't understand I don't like him just cause he's hot. Unlike The Bitch." She nodded towards the girl Dean was dancing with, watching as they twirled and laughed. "Yea he's a babe. And He's Smart. Pretty Good Combination." Tabitha laughed and stood up as the song ended. "Come on!! This song rocks!" She held her hand out to Beth who shook her head. "You can't sulk all night! I brought you to this Dance to Dance Woman!! GET UP!" She pulled Beth up by the arm and led her to the middle of the crowd. "Aww but there's so many people!!" She whined as Tabitha twirled her around. Soon Beth forgot about the people and danced and sang and laughed with the rest of the student population. For one night she forgot about saving the world. For one night she was just a teenager out with her friends.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Kid In Town**

_A few weeks before._

_September 23__rd__ 1996_

Beth walked out of her math class, half asleep as usual. She stumbled through the hall and found her locker. _'This is so routine. Everyday it's the same bullshit. Nothing ever happens here._' She leaned against her locker and moaned. "TODAY IS SHIT!" The locker door beside her closed. "Aw come on, it can't be that bad!" Beth looked at Tabitha. "Are you kidding me?" She slammed her own locker door closed and took her friend's arm. "It's our last year in high school, but nothing has happened. It's EXACTLY like last year. Tabitha rolled her eyes and smiled. The girls entered the history classroom just as the bell rang and took their seats at the back of the class room. Tabitha passed a note to Beth;

_So I heard that there is a new kid that transferred from God know' where. I heard he's hot too!_

Beth stifled a laugh and wrote back;

_Yea that's what they said about the last kid, Randy. Remember. The kid with that wore his sunglasses all the time and had that afro. Hahahahaha._

She passed it back to Tabitha and pretended to write the note the teacher was writing on the board.

_Well okay, sometimes the rumours aren't true. But Layla said she saw him this morning in her calc class!!_

Beth read the note and looked at her friend. She raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'Well okay. Wake me 5 min before class is over.' She rested her feet on the empty chair in front of her and rested her head on her desk. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded off.

"Miss Rowe." Beth sat up, her eyes still closed. "MISS ROWE!" Beth opened her eyes and stared at the teacher. "What?" He crossed his arms impatiently as the class giggled behind him. "I asked you a question Miss Rowe." Beth shrugged. "Kay?!" He rolled his eyes and glared at Beth over his glasses. "Who is the God Apollo's twin sister?" Beth looked at the board and seen it was erased. "Shit." The teacher raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure Shit, Is not the answer Miss Rowe." Beth rolled her eyes and sighed. "The sister of Apollo was Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt and Chaste." Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from. Standing in the door way was a young man with short blonde hair and green eyes. Beth's mouth hung open. "And you are?" The teacher said as the boy walked in. "Dean win... Smith." He pulled a note out of his jean pocket and handed it to the teacher. "Ah the new transfer student. Take a seat in front of Miss Rowe." Beth quickly pulled her feet off the chair and looked over at Tabitha. "Holy Shit!" She whispered as Tabitha laughed. Beth smiled slyly. "So you like Led Zeppelin, huh?" She pointed at Dean's t-shirt. "Pretty Cool." He smirked. "Yea, they're awesome." Tabitha poked Beth in the arm. "Code Red! Here comes Jane and her Crew." Beth rolled her eyes as a group of girls walked over to Dean's desk. "Well we lost him." She whispered to Tabitha. The Bell rang and the kids all scurried out of the classroom. "Finally the Weekend!!" Beth threw her things in her locker and grabbed her jacket and bag. "You want a ride home? I gotta work tonight so I can't stick around." Tabitha nodded as they headed out the school and too the student parking lot. "Whoa check out the New Kid's Ride!!" Beth watched as Dean and Jane got into the 67 Chevy Impala. She crawled into her own beat up car and waited for Tabitha to get in. "You going to the big party at Dave's tomorrow night?" Beth shot her friend a dirty look. "Yea! I thought we were going together?" Tabitha nodded as they pulled up her driveway. "Just making sure!" She got out of the car and waved. "Call me when you get done work!" Beth waved 

back as she pulled out. "I will!!" She pulled away, and drove off to the little dinner on the outskirts of town.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter!! I will upload the second if people are interested and like to know what happens. But First! Can anyone tell me who Sings the first Chapters Title (New Kid in Town) and The Story Chapter (Welcome to My Nightmare) If you can I'll give you a virtual cookie. Lol xD that's about all I can offer you! Sorry. Anywho. Hope You Enjoyed It! Ta!!


End file.
